


A Crimson Song

by kataCe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataCe/pseuds/kataCe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las historias de la Guardia Real son historias de honor y valentía. Son historias, claro, que nunca se cuentan en tiempos de guerra. Elia Martell/Arthur Dayne. Rhaegar T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crimson Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamier: ASOIAf no me pertenece de lo contrario los Martell reinarían y los Stark serían la guardia real.
> 
> Advertencias: Voladas varias.

**A crimson Song**

_Las deudas que más duelen son las que nos debemos a nosotros mismos._

Los hombres de la Guardia Real son hombres de honor y juramentos, hombres que hincan la rodilla y se inclinan ante un ideal, el de la responsabilidad y el servicio. Señores que abrazan su misión y la veneran con dedos ásperos —llenos de callos y de hazañas— y engendran retoños de satisfacción por el deber cumplido.

Probablemente, todo sea una cuestión de colores.

Las historias cuentan que el alma de los caballeros blancos debe ser tan nívea como su armadura y sus ambiciones tan desiertas como sus camas. Cuentan también que el blanco puro que los representa es el mismo que abraza las empuñaduras de sus espadas y dirige sus estocadas ante las causas justas, el blanco impoluto, sin mácula.

Pero, Arthur piensa, se callan muchas cosas.

No añaden también que muestra demasiado: el blanco en el que cada rasguño, cada grieta y cada imperfección aparecen siempre aumentados, siempre evidentes.

No narran su historia.

No hablan de como Albor –que es tan blanca como su capa— a veces se mancha y deja caminos que parecen de vino sobre nieve.

No hablan de la sangre y del rojo que derraman, no dicen nada del honor y lo negro de su pecado ( _negro carbón,_ como los ojos de Elia que parecían siempre a punto de arder –rojo de nuevo— ante la aparición de su risa límpida y clara, que chispeaban con el ingenio vivo y febril que su cuerpo nunca poseyó)

No explican que el blanco es demasiado absoluto, demasiado definitivo  _y tiránico._

No discurren sobre los momentos en que el deber se le confundía con la justicia y la devoción (por su señora, porque lo había sido desde que eran niños en Lanza del Sol, porque Rhaegar –su mejor amigo. Su futuro rey— le había encomendado protegerlos a ambos, y él no podía decantarse por ninguno)

No exponen la falta de respuestas entre las páginas del Libro Blanco sobre qué hacer cuando la mano suave y dulce de una princesa se posa sobre tu rostro y te estremece hasta los cimientos, agrietando tu honor en cada roce (Manteniéndole, no obstante, en su lugar, porque Elia pegaba los pedazos uno a uno cuando lo besaba, porque ella no se rompía y no se doblegaba y, mientras estuviese con ella, Dayne creía que él tampoco)

A menudo pensaba en Rhaegar y en el momento en que le había confesado su canción de Hielo y fuego. El dragón había dicho que el honor y el deber eran conceptos demasiado crueles. La virtud de los hombres que no conocían más identidad que la de la obligación. Había sonreído, con tristeza, antes de añadir: " _Hombres sin libertad de elección"_. Arthur no fue capaz de reprocharle ni refutarle sus palabras. Él también tenía su propia canción.

Empezaba blanca, como la carta que sostiene en las manos (la segunda con palabras rojas)

El blanco en el que la gracia es un estado de mente. El blanco de sus nudillos apretados (de su honor y sus promesas), vítreo y  _real_ , que no soporta que lo mancillen.

Y terminaba escarlata.

El rojo descarnado (de las montañas rocosas de Dorne, de los rubíes en el pecho de Rhaegar estallando en pedazos, de los sesos de Aegon, el cuerpecito de Rhaenys….y las lágrimas de Elia) que golpea con fuerza, que  _profana_ (al blanco) con desquiciante facilidad.

Rojo como el charco húmedo en las sábanas de la norteña

Elia y Rhaegar se habían roto primero.

Su honor –a manos del invierno que era Eddard Stark— vino después. Hielo y fuego. Albor y Sangre (Y en el fondo de sus pupilas el recuerdo de un par de carbones encendidos).

*******

Ya saben críticas, comentarios, quejas todo es bien recibido ;)


End file.
